


[卡带]人与人之间是无法互相理解的

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, plenty of misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 想写一个，即使带土回了村，心结也不一定能解开事情也未必一切如意的故事。略黑化的卡，直男本直的卡&土。





	[卡带]人与人之间是无法互相理解的

“……！”  
玩得正高兴的时候，被少年暗部摁在手下的脊背突然跳动了一下，紧接着的就是一阵无法抑制的抽搐。节奏被打断，卡卡西只能不情愿地停了下来，关上了手里按摩棒的开关。  
“你怎么了？”  
他粗声粗气地问着，声音里带着些不耐烦。然而对方只是不住地发着抖，冒着冷汗。卡卡西甫一松手，他就因为重心的缘故向左摔在床上，残余的右半边肢体上也满是冷汗。银发少年等了一会，仍然只听到压低了的呜咽，只好直接把他翻过来摊开了自己找原因。  
“被电着了？”他用手去碰对方会阴上那块带着瘢痕的皮肤。带土被他这么一碰，腰下意识地又是一弓。他发根里全是冷汗，碍于嘴里堵着的口球，只能发出含混的吱唔声作为回答。  
“我不是和你说过不要买便宜货吗？”卡卡西跪坐起来，用手里拔掉了插头的按摩棒一下一下地轻轻敲着那块自方才起就在被重点照顾的会阴，“这才多少钱……到头来受苦的可不还是你自己吗？”  
“我才没有……！”被这么一说，带土还咬着口球就哇哇大叫起来，也不顾自己的声音有多含糊不清卡卡西到底能不能听明白他在说什么，“我买的百分之一百是行货！你倒是说说，被你这么每天几小时几小时地用，哪个牌子能撑得住啊？！这根已经用了至少两个月了吧，现在才坏，我都已经很惊讶了！！”  
“哼。”卡卡西揉捏着他脸颊上那一块被皮带勒出红痕的皮肤，“那还是我的错了？要是你能在我的床上放浪一点，我至于非得这么做吗？”  
“至少下次给我硬起来再说吧。”  
不欢而散之后，卡卡西并没有给他解下口球：因为这是带土一个人也能做到的事情。在他们的这种关系里，卡卡西从来不会绑他，因为仅仅是卸下黑发少年的假肢便已经能限制住对方大部分的行动。带土总有一只手是自由的。否则的话，就显得我像是在强迫你欺负你了吧，卡卡西说，你也不想这样吧？  
带土摇摇头。  
被抛下在自己房间的少年单手撑着床面坐起来，手伸到脑后，在那一丛被汗水打湿的短发里寻找着皮带的搭扣。他必须得用这个姿势，否则在解放的那一瞬间就有被口水呛个半死的危险。咔嗒一声，糊满他自己口水的硬橡胶球便掉下来，掉到了他的肚子上。  
真冷啊……带土打了个激灵。他从床上站起来，单脚着地，跳向不远处的地上立着的电暖气。受伤之后他的身体对寒冷与潮湿变得格外敏感，于是水门老师自掏腰包给他添置了一样取暖工具。  
口球大概是不能用了，按摩棒也要重新买，再加上例行要买的润滑液和卡卡西和他提过的项圈……更别提义肢的例行保养与取暖电费。带土坐在地上盘算了一会，心酸地发现这个月怕是也剩不下什么钱。  
就算是菜市场的老人都挺喜欢我会把菜便宜卖给我，这也是撑不下去的啊……带土叹了口气。他扳着指头计算了一下，能花在生活方面的日均开销照样是少得可怜。  
如果我愿意吃几天泡面……那不就能活下去了吗！真是天无绝人之路呀！少年带土突然找到了解决方法，一下又高兴了起来。他抓起靠在墙边的拐杖，迅速地收拾了一下床铺，洗了个澡便睡了。

卡卡西是暗部成员，而带土并不是。或者说，带土曾经是暗部成员，而卡卡西仍然是。尽管银白色的发在黑暗里耀眼得吓人，卡卡西本人却与暗部的气质极其相符，宛如一滴落在夜里的墨水。他总是那样冷静又高效，学习实践审讯技巧的时候就像是幼年时掌握战斗技巧一样又快又好。任务结束，沾血手套一摘，他又是那个爱护同伴就像爱护自己肢体一样的卡卡西队长，招呼着队员们一起去吃拉面，他请客。波风水门看他就像看到了当年在暗部供职的自己，一位仿佛生来就适合暗部，却仍然能保有内心光明的忍者。而带土则不。带土完成任务完成得和卡卡西一样好（部分地得益于他那只万花筒的能力），但水门能在他眼睛里看到渗透进去的更深的黑暗。它们在他奇迹般地出现的时候就藏在他眼睛里，伺机生长。  
“我不适合暗部的任务吗，老师？”琳死去之后，他们不再隶属于班级编制，他却仍然执着地这样去称呼水门，“我的不足在哪里呢？”  
“你做得很好，带土。过于好了，你明白吗？”水门说，他很清楚对方能理解他的言下之意，“你需要的是去了解黑暗，而不是去成为它的一部分。”  
于是，带土不久之后就从暗部退出了，拿到了上忍的头衔（一部分的他怀疑这是种意义不明的补偿）。也正是在他去交还暗部面具的那一天，卡卡西与他在走廊里擦肩而过，第一次向他发出了邀请。  
卡卡西鲜少向他发出什么邀请，这当中当然也包括在一乐聚餐的邀请。带土在暗部供职的时间原本就短，何况他还并不在卡卡西的小队里。唯一的一次，卡卡西带着他的队员们准备出发去吃饭的时候带土刚刚交了任务，护臂上的泥水还在往下滴。公用休息室里卡卡西和队员们正在喧哗笑闹，显得他一个人特别地不合群。  
“哎呀这不是带土吗？”玄间发现了他，“要和我们一起去吃烤肉吗？卡卡西这家伙请客哦！”  
带土看着卡卡西。卡卡西站在离他最远的那个房间角落里，抱着手看着他，不发一言，在吵闹的背景里格格不入。他们对视了一会，带土感觉自己残肢与义体的接合面越来越痛。  
“那不太好吧啊哈哈哈，”带土抓着头发，“毕竟卡卡西都没表态呢我这样不太好吧啊哈哈哈想起来家里还有点事呢我先走了！”  
日后想起来的时候，带土却希望当时自己并没有那样落荒而逃。也许能开个头也说不定，他想，而不是像现在这样，交集越发少的两人哪还能互相请个客呢？他把手揣在裤兜里，想着如果当时能死乞白赖地成为蹭卡卡西饭的其中一员，也许今天就能拉下脸去继续找卡卡西蹭饭，而不是饿着肚子回家吃泡面。  
不知不觉地，他在卡卡西与同事们聚餐的小店外停下了。隔着玻璃，他能看见卡卡西被大家簇拥着坐在最中间，脸上带着淡淡的笑意。真想进去啊……带土吸了吸鼻子，防止自己因为桌子上的那一盘盘硬菜而连口水都掉下来。  
抬起头的时候，他发现卡卡西也正在看着自己。他们对视了一会，卡卡西动作隐秘地朝他比了个手势。

暗部像是执行任务一样地准时出现在了带土的窗台上。黑发少年伸手抱住了他的伙伴，知道他是直接过来的：他的头发里还残留着饭食的味道。  
这让只囫囵吞了两盒泡面的宇智波越发地感到饥饿。  
“你……有没有带点什么打包的吃的给我？”他想了想，还是问了出来。  
“为什么这么问？”卡卡西不客气地从他怀里滑出，“你没吃饱吗？”  
“我……”带土心虚地退缩了。他后退着坐到床上，抬头看着卡卡西。银发忍者俯视着他，就像此前数次站在陷阱上头不屑地瞧着他一样。那只关不掉的写轮眼睁着，让带土恍然产生了一种被攻击的错觉。  
可那也是我的眼睛呀，他不服气地想，怎么送了他就之后就这样了呢……  
他这么想着，从领口伸手到自己上衣里，解开了右臂义肢的系带。这是个无声的信号。卡卡西站着没动，于是他又去解自己的义足。  
“得了吧，”卡卡西抓住了他的手，“我不——”  
“不？”  
卡卡西摇了摇头，改变了主意。  
“腿上先别卸好了。”  
他一面说着，一面径直走到被带土藏起来的暗格前，打开了柜子，弯腰翻找起来。他们的一切玩乐工具都收在带土家里，因为这全都是带土自己出钱买的。他只需要提出要求，带土就会把他提到的道具买回来。这个柜子是带土自己做的，中间因为道具数量的增多还改建过几次。卡卡西记得少年猫在地上嘴里叼着钉子朝自己笑的样子，表情纯真，仿佛硌在他脸侧的不是昨晚几乎让他失禁的那只跳蛋一样。卡卡西，他伸出手，把皮尺递给我一下吧。  
他摸不准带土是怎么想的。他不知道自己为什么会向带土发出那样的请求，也更加不明白带土为什么会答应下来。黑发少年闭着眼睛，温顺地咬着自己塞到他嘴里的内裤，发出细小的哼声。卡卡西故意去抓他的左半边身体，给他留下一时无法消除的伤口，他也只是微微地转动了一下身体，并没有把卡卡西给甩下去的意思。  
但带土在第二天就离开了暗部。这个行为把卡卡西心里那点粉红色的猜测都给踩得粉碎。他是怎么想的呢？卡卡西不明白。即使拼上了贤十的大脑，他也无法明白贤值勉强翻了一倍的宇智波到底在想什么。尤其是，在那之后，带土竟然答应了他的第二次邀约。他抓着那尚未足够丰满、甚至不足以撑起上忍马甲的肩膀，一下下地操弄着带土。他想不明白这一切。在挫败感的指使下，他挥起手，重重地扇在对方的屁股上。  
“！！！”那块皮肤几乎是马上变红了。带土抖了抖（刚刚他还狠狠吸了一下，真舒服），发出个模糊的喉音。卡卡西能感觉到裹着他阴茎的肌肉在颤抖，他想着是不是自己用力太过，直到他瞧见带土那翘得更高的性器。  
“你就喜欢这样对不对？被我揍你很开心吧？”他贴着藏在黑色头发之下的耳朵说。带土低头呜咽着，却没有反驳他，“不过你可真是皮粗肉厚，下次给我准备一条皮鞭吧……不然真是手疼得紧。”  
“卡卡西，”再下一次在夜里相见的时候，带土紧张地拎出一条崭新的皮鞭（太新了，甚至还没有上过油），“你是……要这一种吗？”  
带土的举动是那么地自然，仿佛他只是像从前那样向卡卡西讨教苦无的保养方法。从他的身体语言里，卡卡西找不到任何与性有关的暗示，自然任何能从那里升华出来的情感也都不存在。天才上忍站着，因为无法妥当地定义带土的角色而苦恼异常。他看起来那么简单，却也正因为太过简单而在结论出现矛盾的时候连可能的修改方法都找不到。又或许是一直以来我总把事情想得太复杂了，我应该从他的层面来考虑问题。他看着带土，用上左眼也只能看到一个眼神清澈友好的青春期忍者。我们是朋友啊！旗木卡卡西突然明白了，带土一直以来的反应与态度也都得到了解释。我是他仅剩的朋友了，因此他也默许我帮他解除他难以向外人吐露的青春期烦恼。一切都说得通了。  
“不太准确，”他接过带土手里的鞭子，“但也差不多。下次我给你写个型号和出售地址，我们暗部常用，质量有保证。”

带土跪在他腿间，半合着眼睛，熟练地给他口交。不过即便是如此，他的动作也经常被打断：卡卡西往他的屁股里塞了个跳蛋，此刻正遥控着它动动停停。带土甚至觉得卡卡西之所以如此钟爱这类能遥控的电动玩具，一部分是因为那与他本人雷属性的查克拉相得益彰的缘故。  
但无论是因为什么，只要卡卡西开口要求了，他就一定会去努力做到（虽然最近越来越难了）。和受伤救命比起来，这些都是再简单不过的小事了，不是吗？  
带土知道卡卡西看不起自己：从前总是迟到的吊车尾、笨拙的哭包忍者、自暗部逃跑的胆小鬼、自说自话地把本应自己承担的责任扔给他害他一次次受伤……也许就眼睛还算得上好用，就连这个结论也是见仁见智。他的价值在救下卡卡西的时候达到了顶峰，而之后的回归则有些不伦不类，像个跑调的华彩乐章。我为什么还非要活下来呢？他曾不止一次地这么想过，为什么自己偏偏要在所有人都接受了自己死亡的现实、把他视作捐躯的英雄的时候再次跑出来打乱所有的安排呢？  
我想要你活着啊，带土。12岁的卡卡西这么说。他当然也从来不会去怀疑卡卡西是否心有二意，至少在那个时候，卡卡西确实是希望他能活下来的。  
但如果是在他已经把“宇智波带土”塑成雕像供奉起来，又找到了新的伙伴、有了新的定位和未来之后呢？面对着突兀地出现在夜里的、样貌丑陋的独眼男孩，卡卡西当然还是会说“你还活着我真高兴”，因为他一直就是个能把表面工作做得不错的人。但在那之下真心几何，带土放弃去深究，因为真相总是最伤人的。卡卡西心里的带土是个纵然笨拙却仍然阳光、向他献上宝贵礼物的男孩，并不是现在这个无法完全自理、独来独往、没有归属感的阴郁少年。  
起死回生听起来不错，但若不是主动求来的，倒还不如真的死了算了。带土知道没有人希望自己还活着，他也知道老师和卡卡西为了维持他们曾说过的“你活着真是太好了，带土”究竟付出了多少。重逢的欣喜过后，把他重新塞回正轨的困难便无处遁形。你们别管我了，他想，就让我做个谁也不是的人难道不是更轻松吗？这个世界的丑恶之处不会因为我的回归而少哪怕那么一分一毫，为什么你们就不能让自己好受一些呢？  
“带土，你的眼睛……”并排躺在医院里的时候，卡卡西刚一醒就摸到他的床边，“既然你回来了，也正好在医院里做起来都方便，就这几天吧？”  
他屈起手指，指尖停留在左眼眼角，一副带土点了头他就现挖的样子。  
“送你的就是你的了。”带土说，“哎，这还是琳给你换上的吧？……”

卡卡西毫不怜惜地摁着他的后脑勺，像是使用个没有生命的飞机杯一样干着他的嘴，让他的嗓子火辣辣地发痛。他犹豫着抬起手，想要扶住卡卡西的大腿来保持平衡，却在此时被肠道里突然的震动弄得失去平衡。卡卡西的脚趾稳稳地踩在他的大腿根上，指甲来回地摩擦着鼠蹊部薄薄的皮肤，不时地释放出些细小的电流，让他几乎快要和跳蛋共振起来。  
“你怎么还不硬呢？”卡卡西放开了他，在他拼命咳嗽顺气的时候伸出另一只脚点上了他半软着的性器，敏感的龟头被脚趾压在冰凉的地板上的感觉让他不由自主地摇着头，流下了眼泪。  
“再摆出这副模样，我就真的要欺负你了。”卡卡西一边说，一边弯下腰把带土从地上拎起来；他很轻，因为受过伤的缘故体格又比同龄人要瘦小一圈，因此他一只手就能轻松地把他抱起来。这样的躯体老实说并没有什么一般意义上的性吸引力，但在诱发他的破坏欲方面倒是能效非凡。  
暗部的工作并不像表面看起来那么轻松。好队友面具是有时限的。偏偏带土又总摆出一副无所谓的样子，好像他们只是一起去吃了个饭一样。  
今天他原本只是来给带土送采购单的，但这家伙却二话不说地就开始脱衣服，让他一时无法推辞。然而带土一直都没硬起来，这让他产生了一种被戏弄的恼怒感。  
“别总摆出这副不情不愿的样子啊，”卡卡西压着他说，“倒好像是我在强迫你一样。明明是你自己要求的，能不能表现得至少像样一点？”  
他带去的清单并不长，只列了四件物品，其中一样还附上了图纸，“我不知道它的名字。”卡卡西耸耸肩。  
“我……”带土说，“这能缓缓吗？比如……下个月？”  
“怎么了，”卡卡西说，“你没钱了？”  
这个借口也太拙劣了些，卡卡西想，倒不如直接拒绝我呢。就按我们每个月的工资，就是再多两倍的玩具也能轻松买下来。  
“你要是真的没钱……”卡卡西说，“那就我来买好了。”  
“不不不我不是这个意思，”带土看起来有些慌张，“我……我可以的，我马上去，马上。”

就算是得勒紧裤腰带，他也不可能让卡卡西来掏这笔钱。是我太无能了，带土想，连这么简单的要求也没法满足。卡卡西提出自行付账时的眼神让他一阵想哭。他知道自己又让卡卡西失望了。但死去的带土则再也不会让卡卡西失望。当“带土”和带土之间的差距越拉越大的时候，总有一个带土要被毁掉。  
宇智波带土的世界很小，小得只能放下一张带相框的合照。他希望他们都能快乐。但琳已经死了，老师又每天在顾问与部下之间疲于奔命，只剩下卡卡西……至少不能再让卡卡西失望。  
他拖动着因为一直跪在地上而发麻发酸的腿，爬到床头从暗格里掏出了记账本。几番计算之后，他无可奈何地发现，这下即使连顿顿吃杯面也过不下去了，如果皮匠不允许他赊账的话。

“老师呀，”戴着狐狸面具的少年从房梁阴影里现身，将声音压低到一个只有他们二人能听得见的程度，“怎么这几天都找不到带土？”  
“带土吗？”波风水门手上不停地翻着文件，“他回来之后就一直不爱和人打交道，我很担心……不过看起来你还是挺关心他的嘛，哎有朋友还真是不错啊哈哈——”  
“老师！”少年咬着牙打断了他，“你不要这么顾左右而言他！”  
“因为按程序我是不应该把他的行踪告诉你的，即使你现在在暗部已经有了一定的地位。”水门收起了笑容，“不过我想带土知道你这么挂念他一定会很高兴吧……”  
“我不会往外说的，”卡卡西立刻接上，“这段对话只发生在我们之间。”  
“他出去做一个S级任务了，具体地点不能透露。”水门说，“前几天他急冲冲地跑来问我有没有任务要做的，接完就走了。回来的话，应该也就是在这几天。卡卡西啊，见到他的时候，也关心一下他吧？他最近出任务出得太频繁了，我很担心他的身体。”  
“哼，老师为什么不亲自关心呢？”暗部盘腿坐在房梁上，水门猜他层叠遮住的脸上嘴唇大概已经翘起来了，“他那种家伙，要是被我关心了，非得和我吵起来不可吧。”  
“那可不一定哦，”水门说，“带土那孩子……老实说现在我都有点看不懂他了。你和他年龄接近又是同伴，也许他会更愿意向你敞开心扉吧……”  
岂止是敞开心扉呢！卡卡西愤愤地想，你大约不知道被你偏爱的这个学生连屁股都向我敞开过了，那又有什么用？还不是知人知屌不知心，哪怕是操烂了也吐不出一句真话。看看吧，他甚至连一句拒绝的实话都不肯对我说，宁愿去接任务来躲我。就算真的是出去做任务，难道连对我说一句的时间都没有吗？“卡卡西，我大概要出去几天，这段时间就别来找我了。”这句话能有多难说啊？！

于是，数日后，被敲在窗棂上的小石子从梦中惊醒的时候，卡卡西自然是充满怒气的。黑发少年带着一身露水与膏药的气味兴冲冲地像颗小炮弹一样撞进他的怀里。  
“卡卡西，卡卡西！”带土笑着说，“我回来了哟，还给你带了礼物！看！”  
他张开那只人类的左手，里面赫然躺着一把被妥善地裹在皮套里的小刀。这是他在去找皮匠定制玩具的时候一眼便在货架上看中的：黄褐色的、被摩擦得光滑锃亮的刀柄，第次贴合着卧在钢槽里的、形状功能各异的刀刃。  
在知道白牙刀断了之后，他就一直想给卡卡西再买一把刀，哪怕卡卡西已经把重心逐渐地转向了永远不会折断的雷切。他知道卡卡西是喜欢刀的。而这把刀虽然在杀伤力上面完全无法与他们使用的各种直刀相比，却能装在袖子里，在对方意想不到的时候弹出来，打个措手不及。  
“小伙子，你喜欢这把刀吗？”正对着他带去的图纸核算价钱的老人见他的目光像是被黏住了一样无法移开，开口说道，“我可以给你优惠价。”  
“不是我，”带土笑了笑，“是我一个朋友喜欢……”  
“啊，是’那位’吧？”老人了然地笑了，“这一套皮具也是给他的吧？要好好珍惜啊……”  
然而卡卡西没去接他递出来的刀，而是直接抓着他的脖子把他面朝下地掼在了自己的床上。  
“这么假模假样的可是一点意思都没有啊，”卡卡西说，音调发冷，“故意躲着我，之后又装出一副好队友的样子？你这可是走不远的啊，未来的火影大人。”  
“你说……什么？火影？”后颈上的鸡皮疙瘩不受控制地全冒出来，带土极力想要转过头去。但卡卡西没给他这个机会。他低下头，往带土的耳廓上轻轻地吹着气。  
“水门老师已经和我通过气了……你一定特别高兴，对不对？我们都知道老师是特别偏爱特别栽培你的……不过你可别忘了，”他张嘴咬住了带土的耳垂，像只真正的猎犬一样任由猎物颤抖挣扎也不放开，“没有暗部的支持，火影也始终只能是个空壳子。你说对不对？”

“……你说得没错，对极了。”带土的动作像是死去了一样静止了一会，然后他笑起来，“我需要你的支持，太需要了。”  
他的鼻子陷在卡卡西的被面上，即使在这时也不忘耸动几下去闻那上头残留着的气味与温度。他不明白卡卡西为什么这么生气，又为什么要这么说。火影有什么好做的呢？看到水门老师之后，我就明白火影也只不过是他人手中的一具木偶而已，没法改变任何事情。我已经不想做火影了啊……带土想。但也就是想想而已，这话他可不敢对卡卡西说。  
卡卡西的膝盖压在他的义手上，义手突出的部分又恰好压在他左手腕内侧的筋上，让他几乎握不住那把小刀。暗部还带着点暖意的手直接拉下他的裤子，把那两瓣屁股连同中间闭合着的穴暴露出来。  
它们在他的注视下颤了颤。  
事情到了这步，带土也完全没反抗他哪怕是一下，让他觉得自己所有的攻击性话语和动作全都落到了棉花上——又或者是被默认了。被偏爱的家伙总是有恃无恐、目标明确，甚至不吝于用身体来做交易，仿佛咬定了卡卡西一定会接受他拿出来的货物。也不知道这家伙到底是哪来的自信。  
“那我定当效忠尽责，不负未来火影大人的期望。”他松开了那只已经开始渗出血珠的耳朵，往那个干燥的肉洞里插进第一根手指。  
小小的房间陡然被照得透亮，又迅速归于黑暗。隆隆的雷声从地平线上滚来。  
木叶的雨季到来了。

“你怎么突然喜欢上往我这边跑了？”伊比喜结束了这天的审讯工作，一边整理着拷问室里的工具一边往外走，“你要转部门了？不打算继续出外勤了？”  
“怎么可能，”卡卡西说着，合上了手里的笔记本（记得满满当当的，但他真正想要知道的东西只占其中的一小部分），“兴趣使然罢了。”  
“兴趣？”伊比喜停下脚步，眼神玩味，上上下下地把他打量了几遍，“我可真看不出来……”  
“你都不知道这些人被我们抓到的时候有多不可一世。”卡卡西说，眼神冰冷，“他们居然也能露出这样一面……真是让我心情愉悦极了。”

 

卡卡西最终还是收下了那把小刀。即使是他，也不得不承认带土挑选武器的眼光。他刚刚下了班，正陪着带土来市场买菜。（“你们两个要多多交流团结互助啊。”水门老师说）宇智波在一群年龄至少是他们三倍的人群中拉着他穿梭，如鱼得水。他和每一个摊主都认识，而这些摊主也乐得拉住他的手聊几句家常，再挑出最新鲜的菜塞进他的袋子里。  
银发少年甚至觉得带土看人的眼光也不错，尽管他本人或许尚未察觉到这一点。老师乐意帮他不说，他甚至连肉体交易的对象也找得不错。  
“……卡卡西，卡卡西？”这么想着的时候，带土就微微向他侧过身来，贴得很近——大约是要说些什么丢脸的话不想让人读出来，但却让卡卡西只想亲上去。不过卡卡西很清楚这么做所会带来的结果：即便只是个隔着面罩的吻，也足以让带土和他翻脸了。他知道带土想要亲吻的人从来只有一个，而偏偏也是这个人，任谁也无法再吻到。他知道带土心里有条线。越线之后……之前有多温顺拒绝就能来得多残忍。他是捏准了带土的七寸才能向他提各种各样的要求的。在那个雨夜，带土像只被击中的机械鸟一样从他的窗口翩然飞下之后，他就开始好奇带土的底线究竟在哪里。以“卡卡西”的身份，带土能给他的，三成至多了；但如果是加上了火影道路上提供的帮助……  
“你带钱了没？”带土的嘴唇紧张地、小幅度地蠕动着，露出来的那半边脸涨得通红，“我，我没带够钱……”其实是钱根本已经不够用了，但这句话他没敢对着卡卡西说出来。他还记得上一回陷入尾款地狱找卡卡西借钱吃饭得到的嘲讽。怎么可能？卡卡西说。领着高工资的暗部瞧着他，一副要列账单清算的模样。带土灰溜溜地走了，去物资科领了一大盒子兵粮丸才算对付过去。带土啊，物资科的中忍冲他打招呼，你最近出任务也太频繁了吧？年轻人也要注意身体啊。  
“怎么有你这么笨的人……”卡卡西嘟囔了一句，还是爽快地为那两斤排骨掏了钱。这个身体交易做得还真是划算，他想，我不仅要付出无形的金钱，还得付出有形的金钱。  
不过索性也是他自己乐意。

带土和他一起回了自己那个宇智波族地边缘上的小公寓：原先的房间在他“阵亡”的半年内被收回了，这一间是后来重新分配的，就连里面的一切摆设也都是崭新的。原来的一切陈设，包括他们的合照，都已经被处理掉了。  
卡卡西用自己的那张合照给他翻拍了一张。“如果可以的话，其实应该重新再照一张。”身体还有些虚弱的银发少年说，“这都是我的错……“  
“没关系，”带土说，“这样也挺好的。”  
现在，那张因为翻拍过而显得有些模糊的合照就立在房间里最显眼的地方。卡卡西把相框拿起来，一边听着带土在厨房里忙活，一边伸手摸着相纸上四张快乐的脸。  
“老师啊……”他喃喃地说，“您真是给我出了一道大难题……”  
带土做的饭相当不错，即使是在晚餐结束了以后，公寓房间里四下飘散着的香味也能让人嘴馋一阵，而眼下他面前这幅景象更是让人蠢蠢欲动。带土靠在床头艰难地呼吸着（因为卡卡西故意把项圈系小了一格），双腿被束具固定成M字张开的形状；人类的左手握着被卸下来的、沾了润滑剂的义手，不得要领地在会阴附近摸索着试图做好扩张，但由于项圈上留出来的、系在床头的铁链那截铁链着实短得过分让他只能抬着头才能避免窒息的缘故，他根本无法看见自己下体的情况，只能靠触感来动作。这么做的后果就是，在他的整个会阴都已经被裹着钢条的义肢戳得红肿发亮之后，本应被塞入手指进行扩张的那个肉洞仍然紧紧地闭合着。  
“呜……”带土发出挫败的呻吟。在人造的手指再一次打滑着戳在他睾丸底部之后，他不得不朝卡卡西投去求助的目光。  
帮帮我啊……他想自己一定又在卡卡西面前出大丑了。被看着的时候他本来就难硬，再加上这个姿势让他很难受，冰凉的硬质橡胶戳在敏感的会阴上带来的痛感只会让他越来越紧张。他努力地张大嘴，试图吸进多一点空气。试试窒息吧，卡卡西蹲在他面前，抓着项圈上的铁链不停地往上提，说不定这能治治你的毛病。  
所谓的窒息快感根本没有出现。带土只感到恐惧，哪怕他确实地知道卡卡西不会真的把他这么吊死在床头，他的心脏还是怦怦直跳，每一丝缺氧所致的眼前发黑都像是从地狱里伸出的手，要重新把他一个人孤零零地拖下去。忍者确实应该不怕死，但那大多是因为他们也未曾尝到过死亡的滋味。死过一次之后再次克服那种恐惧，那需要比常人强烈得多的精神力量。  
因为死亡就是有那么糟糕。  
卡卡西抱着手坐在床尾一动也不动，这让带土急得快哭出来了。他知道自己还是软的，屁眼也仍然紧闭着，丝毫没有点在引诱人的意思。可我也不想这样啊……他无奈地想，我从来没有这样子自己做过，哪怕是提早和我说一声给我留下点练习的空间呢？  
他急躁地在床单上蹭起来。  
床吱嘎一响，卡卡西站了起来。被抓住头发往后扯的时候带土心里甚至是如释重负的。他终于肯来了，带土想。他驯服地张开嘴，而卡卡西已经完全勃起的器官就正好敲在他的舌头上。他借着卡卡西的手努力地把背挺直了些，以期能更多地吞下那根阴茎。银发少年低下头，看见带土的手臂已经放松了。他的手里仍然紧紧地捏着自己的义肢，却不再继续那无谓的尝试。他沾满润滑剂的手安静地搁在自己形状美好的下腹上，阴茎仍然没有明显地硬起来，但总比之前的模样好多了。

“你可真疼家里那位啊，”皮具老匠人微笑着打趣着他这位熟客，“舍得花钱不说，每次来我这里取货还都要带点小礼物回去呢。”  
“哎……”黑发年轻人不好意思地抓了抓头发，“只带这些回去总觉得尴尬嘛……”  
“真羡慕啊，”老人露出个慈祥的微笑，“我老头子做这一行做了这么久，各种人也都见得多了，但像你这样既肯花钱又深情的男人是真的少有。”  
“是、是吗？”年轻人被他说得不好意思起来，“咳咳，您怕是过誉了。”  
“哪有？”老人说，“虽然说实话你订的这些工具确实都有些太过严厉了，但痛苦和甜蜜总是对等的嘛。你平时应该对他很温柔吧？你家那位真是好福气，可真羡慕啊。”  
“哈哈。”略微怔忡了一下，年轻人很快又笑起来，“也许吧。”  
他拎起装满刑具的皮箱，拉上兜帽，走出店门，消失在细细的雨幕中。


End file.
